mangafandomcom-20200224-history
3000 Whys of Blue Cat
| network = CCTV, BTV-3 Education Channel, Hebei TV | first_aired = October 8, 1999 | last_aired = Present | num_episodes = }} 3000 Whys of Blue Cat ( ) is the first large-scale Chinese animated series in mainland China with an emphasis on science. The series is produced by "Beijing Sunchime Happy Culture Company". The show remains one of the longest running children's cartoon series in the world. It is most commonly referred to as "Blue Cat". Background The series is mostly known for its successful line of companion children's books. As of October 2004, the series has spawned 36 series of children's books spanning 452 volumes in all. Rights for some of the books have been sold to Taiwan. Other intellectual properties rights managers from South Korea and Thailand have shown interests in the books. It was initially marketed to be the Mickey Mouse of the far east, though the artistic style is more similar to Tom and JerryChina Org. "China Organization." "China org news." Retrieved on 2007-01-09.. Story The Blue Cat is blue, because the color signifies dreams. Blue Cat is always curious and explores different parts of the world in any given time era with his imagination. Characters * Super-cat Blue Cat (main character)Top Blue Cat at www.topbluecat.com Lan Mao likes being called Super-Cat Lan Mao ( ) and Big Brother Cat ( ). He is also written as a super-cat in fact. * orange fox Feifei (main character) * green mouse Naughty/'Taoqi' (main character) * pink mouse Ms Gali * yellow mouse Fatty/'Feizai' * mother of the kids Aunt Hen/'Ji Dashen' * red pig Sweet Sister Tianniu * strong bear Badou * alien girl [[Lala (Cartoon)|'Lala']], Ozma Princess Series titles * [[BC Classical|'Humors Stage' Series]], aka Classical Blue Cat * [[BC Star War|'Star Wars' Series]] * [[BC Dinosaur|'Dinosaur Times' Series]] * [[BC Ocean|'Ocean World' Series]] * [[BC Olympics|'Sports Competition' Series]], aka Living Olympics * [[BC Space|'Space' Series]], aka Adventure in Space * [[BC Traffic|'Safe Driving']] * [[BC Fire|'The Team 119']], fire protection * [[BC Health|'Incredible Adventures of Blue Cat']] * MTV of Blue Cat * Blue Cat for Kindergarten Length * 424 eps for Classical Blue Cat三辰卡通集团 * 384 eps for Star War三辰卡通集团 * 264 eps for '''Dinosaur Times三辰卡通集团 * 312 eps for Ocean World三辰卡通集团 * 257 eps for257 eps can be found while the official count is 226. Living Olympics * 400 eps for Adventure in Space三辰卡通集团 * 108 eps for Safe Driving三辰卡通集团 新闻 * 119 eps for The Team 119三辰卡通集团 新闻 * 365 eps for Incredible Adventures of Blue Cat三辰卡通集团 Merchandise Along with the cartoon programs, the franchise has spawned home videos, books, CDs, kid's clothes and shoes, toys, beverage and candyChina Copyrights Info. "China Copyrights Info." "3000 Whys of Blue Cat Info." Retrieved on 2007-01-07.. The planning of a "Blue Cat Theme Park" has also entered the appraisal stage in 2006Blue Cat Homepage. "Blue Cat Homepage." "Industry Info relating to Blue Cat." Retrieved on 2007-01-07.. Sega have also announced a collaboration with "Sunchime Cartoon Group" and Suzhou based game software developer "XPEC Entertainment" to jointly develop and release video games or other forms of digital entertainment contents based on the Blue Cat on August 4, 2006Pacific Epoch. "Pacific Epoch." "Sega Headlines." Retrieved on 2007-01-07.. References External links * Official Site Category:Chinese animation Category:Chinese television series Category:Fictional cats Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Children's manga zh:蓝猫淘气3000问